The Messers and Miss
by Jade Katherina Snape
Summary: Sirius and Gemini Black are twins and best friends, ready to give Hogwarts a taste of the 'terrible twins'. But Gemini has a gift, could it be what saves them, or dooms them all? Pranks, Love, and Life ensues, following the Marauders from their first year on. RL/OC, JP/LE


A/N: Hello all! This is my first fic to be published, so tips on writing, style, and plot are very much encouraged (nudge nudge wink wink). If anyone would like to be a dedicated beta for me on this story, let me know! I am dealing with a lot of schoolwork right now so I might not be fast on updates, but you can count on me for meticulous grammar and spelling. Note: constructive reviews and follows will speed up the updates!

Waring: Seeing as this fic will follow the Marauders through their years at Hogwarts, their _teen _years as in... _promiscuous_ years. That will all be later and none of it will be detailed. Observe the current rating please.

* * *

The Messers and Miss proudly present..._  
_

Chapter 1: Secrets Shared

"Woah!" Gemini and Sirius Black said in unison as they walked through the barrier and onto platform 9 3/4. This was their first year going Hogwarts, and even though they came from a pureblooded magical family, the whole experience was completely flooring. Gemini and Sirius, twins and best friends, gazed around at the platform. Both eager to start their year at Hogwarts, they were practically itching to get onto the train. Sirius and Gemini both had thick, curly black hair, mischievous blue-grey eyes, and the proud features of the Blacks. The only difference between them was Gemini's hair was to her waist and Sirius' was only past his chin. They been deemed 'the terrible twins' at a very young age, always having a knack for mischief. Both despised the pure-blood centric ideology of their family and over the years they had developed a 'Gem and Siri against the world' philosophy. Now that they were headed to Hogwarts, they finally were free. They had both gotten the talk of 'be proud and uphold the noble house of Black' speech from their parents before leaving Grimauld place, now was only time for short good-byes.

"Don't do anything to ruin our reputation", said Walburga Black as the family was saying good-bye.

"You better make me proud", Orion Black warned the twins.

"We will" they replied in a unison monotone.

"I'm going to miss you Gemy" little Regulus Black mumbled.

"Oh it's ok Reg, you'll be with us in two years" Gemini told her brother with a small hug.

"All right, off with you" Orion said with a slight hint of affection to his two oldest.

Sirius and Gemini both smiled slightly and ran off quickly to the train with their trunks and owls in tow. "I'm going to go find James," Sirius told Gemini, "find a compartment and I'll come find you". "Ok," Gemini replied as she loaded their bags onto the train. Sirius and James and Gemini had been good friends when they were little, but when the Blacks had written off the Potters as blood-traitors, they couldn't play together anymore. Little did the Blacks know that Sirius and Gemini would floo to the Potters whenever the elder Blacks were out.

Gemini stepped aboard the train and was determined that she would find a friend like Sirius had James. She wandered to the back of the train and saw that the last compartment only had one person in it, a small boy engrossed in a book. He looked to be her age, with sandy colored hair and many scars. She opened the compartment door, "Do you mind if I join you?"

"No" the boy replied.

"I'm Gemini Black, a first year. Is it ok if my brother and friend join us?" Gemini asked as she plopped down next to him.

"I won't mind. I'm Remus Lupin. I'm a first year too." he replied.

"Nice to meet you Remus. My twin brother Sirius is out getting our friend James Potter. We've all been friends for a while, but I want to make new friends at Hogwarts too. I also have another brother, Regulus. He's two years younger than Siri and me. Do you have any siblings Remus?" Gemini asked.

"No. I don't" Remus replied pensively.

"Well you're kind of lucky" Gemini replied. "My Reg is the favorite of my parents. Always being an obedient perfect pureblood son of the noble house of Black.. ya da ya da... Me and Siri always get that speech when we pull a harmless little prank or something else to 'tarnish the name of our family'. But sometimes, it gets kind of scary. They get really mad, yelling and..." She stiffened and quickly covered with a nervous laugh, "Our mother can really shriek like a banshee when she wants to." Remus nodded and smiled at her. Gemini was nice, and cute too, he thought. Those wild black curls matched her personality exactly. Gemini stopped and stared at him a bit, "I _know_ we're going to be great friends," she said.

Remus smiled and nodded, "I hope so."

"What are you reading, Remus?", Gemini asked as she reached for the book he was holding.

"Just Hogwarts, A History" Remus smiled sheepishly.

"I read it. Kind of boring" Gemini replied, "I'm not really much for books.." She paused and grabbed Remus's hand. She stared, entranced by the scars littering Remus's hands. Remus froze. He always hated people seeing his scars, getting a glimpse of what he really was. Her eyes travelled up Remus's wrists and arms, up to his neck where the biggest scars of all were. Remus was thankful his sweater was covering that up. Gemini looked straight into Remus's eyes. Even though they were sitting side by side, they somehow got to facing each other completely. Gemini took a slow breath and moved Remus's sweater ever so slightly off his collarbone to reveal the edge of the scar from where he was bitten. She looked back at him with knowing eyes, "I don't mind." Up until now, Remus had no idea how to move. He was just sitting there, watching her look at him, his scars. Oh no. Remus's stomach dropped, she knew. He wasn't supposed to tell anyone; it would blow his cover. But wait, he thought, _how_ did she know. "What do you mean?" Remus asked.

"I know you're a," she looked around "werewolf." She paused. "I just know this kind of stuff. It just kind of comes through. I don't know how or why, but some things, I just know. Kind of like a seer, except without the prophecies and stuff. I won't tell anyone, even Sirius."

Remus gave her a confused look. He couldn't bring himself to lie to her and she was wrong, he just couldn't do anything but stare at her.

"I really don't mind, Mooney" she went on, "I think it's actually really cool. You're so brave for going to Hogwarts and going through changes on your own..."

Remus cut her off, "Did you call me Mooney?". His brain working at the speed of a snail.

"Oh yeah, that. Well since... I don't know. I just came up with it, if you don't like it I won't say anything. You can call me Gem or Gemy if you want." Gemini responded nervously, which was weird because Gemini was never nervous.

"Gemy..." Remus mused. There was a little silence.

"Scars aren't all horrible," she went on. "Here, I got a few of my own." She pulled up her right sleeve past her elbow and revealed four pink lines on her arm.

"How'd you get those?" Remus asked cautiously.

"Oh," Gemy looked flustered. "I..uh...got scratched...by...the...cat." She answered nervously.

Remus didn't believe her, especially after what she said about her parents. "They shouldn't do it. You're not that bad." He answered. She looked up at his face with sad eyes. Out of instinct, Remus pulled her into a hug, "It'll be ok for us. It'll get better."

"For both of us." she replied.

"GEMY!" A loud voice yelled down the corridor. Gemini got up and went to the compartment door. "DOWN HERE RISSY!", she called out the door, waving her arm. Remus looked at her with a puzzled look, "Who's Rissy?"

"Oh," Gemini blushed, "that's just my nickname for my brother Sirius. He only lets me call him that."

"Oi! Here comes Rissy" James announced as he and Sirius entered the compartment.

"Hey! Only Gemy is allowed to call me that!" Sirius whacked James' shoulder.

"Sorry, couldn't resist mate." James' smiled sheepishly.

"Guys! This is my friend Remus Lupin." Gemini gestured to Remus. "Remus, this is my brother Sirius and our friend James Potter."

"Hi" Remus said shyly.

"Hi!" Sirius said excitedly. "Hope my sister hasn't driven you up the wall yet."

"Hey!" Gemini protested as she whacked Sirius on the arm. "I'm not that bad!"

"Yeah, not after Mum started to slip those potions into your food" he replied.

"Rissy!" she hissed. "That's not true of course." she told Remus in a hurried tone.

Remus just smiled, he liked Gemy. Sure she was a bit high energy, but that's what he liked about her; she was so full of life. Remus had a good feeling about her, they seemed so close already, both already knowing each other's darkest secrets. Sirius seemed nice too. He and Gemy obviously were very close. James seemed alright too, Remus thought. Suddenly the train started moving, and the four children were off to their first adventures at Hogwarts.

* * *

Sorry it's kind of short, but I really wanted to capture Remus and Gemini's first meeting. Severus and Lily will be making an appearance in the next chapter. Friends or Foes? You'll have to find out! I should have the next chapter up sometime next week! (Doing the review challenge will help speed it up ;) )

Review Challenge!

1. How will the group react to Severus? Lily? Peter?

2. Favorite part?

3. Like the New Character? What do you think of her 'gift'?

~"I'm supposed to be doing my homework now"~ :) -Jade


End file.
